Saranghae Andwae!
by Hunhan1234
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UPDATE] Luhan, seorang namja manis yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menjalin hubungan 'intim' dengan seseorang, namun siapa sangka bahwa ia sendiri yang mengakibatkan dirinya terikat dengan orang lain [HunHan] [YAOI] Ganti Summary!
1. Prolog

Saranghae andwae!

.

Genre : romance, humor, hurt

.

Cast : oh sehun, luhan, and other cast

.

Rated : T+/M.

Disclaimer : seorang namja manis yang rela melakukan apapun agar siapapun tidak jatuh pada pesona dirinya, namun siapa sangka bahwa dia sendiri yang jatuh dalam pesona seseorang.

.

YAOI . TYPO(s)

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

* * *

><p>Dalam hidupnya, tak pernah seorang pun yang tak jatuh pada pesona seorang Xi Luhan, seorang namja yang berwajah tampan (+cantik) , pintar, serta periang.<p>

Ia seseorang yang cukup populer di sekolahnya, memiliki teman-teman yang populer, disayangi guru, serta para fans nya. Namun laki-laki nan polos ini tak mau memiliki pacar karena merasa belum waktunya ia berpacaran(?). ia memiliki beribu alasan untuk menghindar dari pernyataan cinta seseorang. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang ketika sedang berlibur.

.

"...Mianhae, aku tak bisa menerimanya."

.

"Juseyohamnida, aku menolak."

.

"Astaga lu, kenapa tidak diterima?!"

.

"... Anii! Aku tak mau punya pacaar!"

.

"... Kajja luu, kita harus refreshing..."

.

"...apa kau tidak tertarik pada semua laki-laki hot ini, Luhan?"

.

"...Eumm sehun-ssi, bisakah aku meminjam handukmu?"

.

"...kita bisa memakainya berdua kalau begitu."

.

"...euunggh, sehunniee~ "

.

"saranghae."

* * *

><p>Astaga .\ Setelah hiatus diriku malah bikin ff baru. Diriku hiatus karena saat ituu, diriku sedang masa-masa nya Ujian Nasional. Eh ternyata oh ternyata, diriku lupa akun diriku. Pas ingat nih yaa, ternyata dapet kabar kalo luhan keluar dari EXO. Gimana ngga drop cobaa, mikir ngga bakal ada hunhan moment lagi. :')

Dan setelah sekian lamaa, diriku dapet feel hunhan lagi trus malah kepikiran ff baruu. Diriku tahu prolognya singkat se singkat proklamasi, tapi kalau diriku nambah prolognya nanti malah udah ketebak alurnya :3 .Mianhamnidaa~~ Ngomong-ngomong yang pengen tau info diriku PM sajaa:)

.

.

.

Layak buat jadi chapter-1? Review juseyoo~ XD


	2. Chapter 1

Saranghae Andwae!

.

Genre : Romance, humor, hurt

.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan, and other cast

.

Rated: T+/M

.

Disclaimer : seorang namja manis yang rela melakukan apapun agar siapapun tidak jatuh ke dalam pesonanya, namun siapa sangka bahwa dia sendiri yang jatuh ke dalam pesona seseorang.

.

Yaoi! . TYPO(s) . DLDR!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mianhae, bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku tidak bisa pacaran sekarang."<p>

"juseyohamnida, bukannya aku menolak, tapi bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu."

"mian, aku rasa kita lebih baik berteman saja,"

Entah berapa orang yang telah ditolak oleh namja manis ini hari ini. Bahkan saking banyaknya, ia tidak dapat menikmati isitirahat sekolahnya.

"Menolak orang lagi, huh?" Ujar seseorang yang memeluk Luhan -namja manis itu- dari belakang.

"Kyaa baekhyun-ah, lepaskan eoh!" Ujar Luhan gelisah karena dipeluk erat oleh sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"Well, bukankah biasa saja berpelukan antar sahabat?" Gumam Baekhyun yang malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya di belakang luhan.

"Aniyooo! Jangan didepan semua orang!" Pekik Luhan karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencubit nipple-nya dari luar.

"Arraseo, my baby lu~" ujar baekhyun sambil mencium ceruk leher Luhan.

"YAK! Byun Baekhyun!" Pekik Luhan terkejut karena tidak biasa-biasanya sang Baekhyun mengeluarkan jiwa seme(?).

"Luhaeen~~" Tiba-tiba baekhyun menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher luhan. _"Astaga, jiwa uke nya keluar lagi" _pikir Luhan.

"Hmm?" Gumam Luhan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Luhan tau akhirnya seperti apa.

"Luhaannie~ Temani aku menonton pertandingan basket pulang sekolah eum? Sehabis itu aku akan memberikanmu bubble tea. Bagaimana? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Ujar Baekhyun yang masih setia menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher luhan.

"Aku rasa..."

"Andwae!" Ujar seseorang di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Yaaa, Kyungsoo-ya! This is Luhan decision eoh!"

"Ani! Andwae!" Ujar kyungsoo -sahabat Luhan yang lain- sambil menarik Luhan dari Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Wae? Apa karena kau iri?" Kata baekhyun sambil menatap curiga kepada Kyungsoo.

yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menghela nafas. "Bukannya aku iri, tapi setelah kau melihat pertandingan, lalu kau membelikannya bubble tea, lalu menuju rumahmu, dan disana sudah ada si Idiot Park yang kau tonton sewaktu pertandingan basket, dan kau melakukan seks yang hot di depan Luhan." Ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar. Yap, Baekhyun dan si Park Chanyeol -namja tinggi idiot pemain basket- ini sedang berpacaran.

"Woah, benarkah?"ujar Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa?" Jawab Kyungsoo disertai tatapan Luhan kearah Baekhyun.

"Benarkah seks ku dengan Yeolli sangat hot? Waaah harusnya kami merekam adegan kami dan memasukkannya ke internet!" Ujar Baekhyun sumringah sambil berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang melongo dan Kyungsoo sedang terkapar di lantai sambil kejang-kejang.

.

.

.

Kleteng-teng-teng

Terdengar bunyi kaleng yang di tendang oleh Luhan. Hari ini ia pulang sendirian. Ia sudah terbiasa seperti ini sejak para sahabatnya berpacaran dengan orang lain. Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan siapa entah namanya (Luhan bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya!) berkulit tan juga teman sepermainan Chanyeol. Kadang Luhan merasa iri melihat mereka bermesraan (yang dengan sengajanya) di depan Luhan.

Bukannya tidak laku, (_astaga, apa kau tidak melihatku tadi dikejar-kejar para seme?;ujar luhan dalam hati) _tapi memang Luhan sendiri lah yang menolak adanya hubungan dirinya dengan orang lain. Ia merasa.. Terlalu muda untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi... Come on! Dia sudah 18 tahun dan bahkan tidak pernah berpelukan dengan orang lain (kecuali keluarga, baekhyun dan kyungsoo pastinya) apalagi mencium dan melakukan _this and that. _

"Hhh..." luhan hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sejujurnya, Luhan penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman dan "..." sampai-sampai sahabatnya ketagihan melakukan itu dengan pacarnya masing-masing.

Karena membayangkan rasanya ciuman sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, Luhan tidak sadar ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil asing didepan rumahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, melepas sepatunya dan tiba-tiba disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang membuat luhan menganga lebar.

Bagaimana tidak, hyungnya dengan seseorang asing sedang bergumul di atas sofa. Diatas bantal duduk kesayangannya! Astaga, bahkan Luhan merasa sulit untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan (?) dan keberaniannya, Luhan mengeluarkan jurus yang sering digunakan oleh Baekhyun.

"HYUUUUUUUUUNG!" Teriaknya dengan kekuatan superduper dahsyat.

Mau tak mau sang hyung dan orang asing (bagi luhan) terkejut sampai-sampai si orang asing terjatuh ke lantai di sebelah sofa.

Sadar akan ada dongsaengnya, sang hyung hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Yak Kris hyung! Mau dilaporkan pada eomma eoh?! Teganya bermesraan diluar kamar?" Geram Luhan.

"Mianhae, kukira kau akan pulang telat tadi," ujar sang hyung -Kris- sambil masih menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ntah tersapa apa (?), Kris baru menyadari kekasih imutnya terjatuh ke lantai lalu membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Nugu?" Ujar Luhan ketus.

"ini namjachingu ku , Tao. Tao, ini Luhan, nae dongsaeng. luhan, ini Tao." Ucap kris sembari mengenalkan keduanya.

Melihat dongsaengnya yang sedang merajuk, Kris hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu kalau Luhan akan merajuk ketika dirinya (atau siapapun orang yang dekat dengannya) bermesraan dengan orang lain. Iri, itu lah yang dapat disimpulkan pria kelahiran china ini. Salah dia sendiri, tidak ingin memiliki pacar, padahal ada sekian banyak seme yang sangat-sangat-sangaat ingin Luhan menjadi miliknya. Bahkan jika saja Kris bukan hyungnya, Kris juga ingin menjadikan Luhan pacarnya.

"Aa-anyeong haseyo, Tao imnida." Ujar Tao memecah keheningan sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Siapa yang tidak malu ketika dipergok seseorang ketika bercumbu dengan pasanganmu? Terlebih yang memergoki mu adalah dongsaeng kekasihmu sendiri.

"Luhan imnida." Ucap Luhan singkat. Sungguh, ia dalam mode badmood sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, ia ditinggal pulang sendiri oleh sahabatnya akibat ingin bermesraan dengan pacar masing-masing, dan saat tiba dirumah disuguhi pemandangan yang luar biasa -hot- antara hyungnya dengan sang kekasih.

"aku akan ke kamar terlebih dahulu," kata Luhan pelan meninggalkan Kris dan Tao.

Saat memasuki kamar, ia langsung menuju kearah meja riasnya. Duduk disana, sambil menatap dirinya sendiri. "Lihat dirimu Luhan, sangat tampan, tapi sendirian. Apa aku harus mencari pacar juga, ya? Atau menerima tawaran cinta dari salah seorang fans ku?" Ujar luhan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"ya! ya! YAK! Astaga, aku sudah gila. Ani luhannie, kau harus tetap pada komitmen mu! Biarkan saja orang-orang itu, bukankah kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri agar tidak berhubungan intim dengan siapapun hingga waktunya?" Rutuk luhan kepada dirinya sendiri. Pusing berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, luhan memilih untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya.

Tapi, jujur, Luhan sendiri tidak tahu kapan waktu itu akan datang.

.

.

.

Sang mentari mengintip dari jendela yang setengah terbuka. Terusik dengan keberadaannya, Luhan merasa tak nyaman dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Melihat pakaian yang ditubuhnya, Luhan yakin bahwa ia tidur sejak baru pulang sekolah. Tak ingin pusing memikirkan itu, ia melepas bajunya dan melemparkannya keranjang, lalu masuk ke bathup untuk berendam. _Sebentar saja tidak masalah kan? _pikirnya.

Setelah memasang seragamnya yang baru (dari dalam lemari), Luhan tak sengaja melihat kearah kalendarnya. Sekarang tanggal 21 Juni. Maka dapat dipastikan besok hingga 2 bulan ke depan ia dan seluruh sekolah di Korea Selatan berlibur dalam menyambut musim panas.

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk menikmati liburannya. Jika ia pergi berliburan dengan trio nya -Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo- pasti ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk karena dapat dipastikan trio kwek - kweknya itu akan membawa serta pacarnya.

_Bagaimana kalau berlibur dengan Kris Hyung saja?_ Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pergi berlibur dengan Kris Hyung berarti sama saja pergi berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Toh Kris hyung juga bakal ada pacarnya.

_Atau aku mengambil kursus semester pendek saja?_ pikir Luhan. Sepertinya opsi yang terakhir lumayan bagus. Lama berfikir, Luhan tidak sadar ia telah dipanggil beberapa kali oleh hyungnya untuk pergi. Tentu, Luhan akan diantar oleh hyungnya ke sekolah karena arah sekolahnya dan hyungnya searah. Seakan baru sadar, Luhan segera beranjak dari depan kalendarnya, keluar rumah dan langsung menaiki mobil hyungnya.

.

.

.

Mobil volkswagen keluaran tahun lalu itu telah sampai di depan sekolah Luhan. "Apa nanti kau kujemput?" Ujar Kris sebelum Luhan keluar mobil. "Ani, tidak usah," jawab Luhan sembari keluar dari mobil Kris. Sepertinya Kris harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar dongsaeng satu-satunya -dan yang paling disayang- tidak merajuk lagi padanya.

Baru masuk ke dalam gerbang, Luhan tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang dari belakang. Mau tak mau Luhan terpekik, terlebih ketika orang tersebut membekap mulutnya. Ia ditarik ke suatu tempat. _Eh? Ke kelasnya? _pikir Luhan. Setelah masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ia ditarik duduk, lalu orang tersebut membuka bekapan mulut luhan. Spontan Luhan -yang memang jago sepak bola- menendang keras kearah orang yang menariknya, membuat orang tersebut memekik keras dan berguling-guling di lantai.

Sadar bahwa orang tersebut familiar, yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun, langsung membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Astaga, Lu, ingatkan aku tidak melakukan hal itu lagi padamu," ujar Baekhyun yang mengerinyitkan matanya akibat menahan rasa sakit di tulang keringnya. Luhan yang ditatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan '_aku akan membunuhmu_' pura-pura menatap polos Baekhyun.

"Salahmu, menarik orang sembarangan seperti itu," ujar Luhan. Tiba-tiba terdengar kikikan seseorang disebelah Luhan. Mau tak mau membuat Luhan terperanjat. Ternyata Kyungsoo -yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah berada disana.

"Jadi begini Lu, kau tahu kan bahwa kita akan liburan musim panas?" Ucap Baekhyun setelah rasa sakit di tulang keringnya.

luhan yang ditanya hanya menggangguk pelan. Tunggu, Luhan sepertinya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian..."

"BINGO! Kau akan liburan bersama kami!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak.

"Andwaee!" Pekik Luhan tak terima.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan tidak lagi, karena aku sudah membelikan tiket pesawat untukmu dan juga sudah meminta izin kepada Kris hyung." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Jangan bilang kalian juga sudah..." Tatap Luhan pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. Yang ditatap hanya melirik ke arah belakang kelas. Mau tak mau Luhan juga melirik ke arah belakang, dan... TADAA! Koper Luhan sudah terletak dibelakang kelas.

"Yaaak! Kapan kalian mengepak barang-barang ku eoh?!" Pekik Luhan karena kaget barangnya secara ajaib berada di dalam kelas.

"Sewaktu kau tidur kemaren eoh," jawab Baekhyun yang disertai anggukan dari Kyungsoo. Kalau sudah begini, Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Toh kalau pun ia menolak para sahabat bertampang domba berhati serigala ini akan memaksa nya untuk ikut.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan pergi? Kemana?" Ujar Luhan dengan tampang pasrah.

"Kita akan ke Jeju, Lu. Dan kita akan pergi..." Kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti dan langsung disambung oleh Baekhyun.

"Sepulang sekolah."

Mata Luhan langsung melotot seolah-olah akan keluar dari tempatnya. "ANDWAE!" Teriak Luhan. Bagaimana mungkin para kurcaci nya itu bertindak semena-mena terhadap dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Lu, aku sudah mengatakannya pada Kris Hyung dan ia menyetujuinya. Juga sudah mengatakannya pada pihak sekolah bahwa kau tidak akan mengikuti semester pendek," ucap Baekhyun menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Welcome to the Jeju Island. Silahkan memasang sabuk pengaman anda. Pesawat ini akan segera mendarat." Ujar sang pramugari melaui microphone yang terletak di bagian depan pesawat. Baekhyun segera menguatkan sitbeltnya sembari dibantu kekasih tersayangnya, Chanyeol. "Yaa, Baekki, apa kau lihat wajah sahabatmu dari tadi?" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Euum? Nuguya? Kyungsoo? Aah dia terlihat senang sekali kok bisa menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan pacarnya," ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Bukan yang itu, tapi yang satu lagi," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung melirik ke arah Luhan. Ia melihat dengan jelas sang rusa kesayangannya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melihat kearah jendela walaupun cukup terhalang oleh badan orang disebelahnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mengenal orang tersebut, toh orang yang secara random didapati oleh Luhan untuk menjadi 'pasangan' duduknya di dalam pesawat.

_'Aigooo~ dia menggemaskan sekali'_ pikir Baekhyun. Semarah apapun Luhan kepada orang lain, tapi ia tetap terlihat menggemaskan. Terlebih saat ia merajuk seperti sekarang. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin sekali mencubit pipinya dan mencium bibirnya itu.

Mereka turun dari pesawat. Beda dari sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat girang, Luhan hanya diam. _'Baru juga sampai bahkan aku sudah dilupakan oleh orang-orang itu'_ gumam Luhan sambil semakin memajukan bibirnya. Tidak kah kau tau kau semakin imut Luhaan?

"Yaa luhannie, kajja! Jangan melamun eoh!" Panggil Baekhyun dari jauh. Luhan kembali menghela nafas. Astaga, mungkin dia tidak akan tahan disini, melihat di sekelilingnya hanya ada orang berpasangan. Sebegitu tega kah Tuhan padanya.

Mereka menaiki sebuah van kecil untuk menuju ke suatu hotel. Atau villa? Entah, Luhan bahkan tidak tahu mereka akan tidur dimana. Saat Luhan sedang asik-asik melihat ke luar jendela, tiba-tiba mobil mereka berhenti.

"Luhan-ah, kajja, kita sudah sampai di hotelnya eoh." Ujar Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung paham dan segera turun dari mobil sambil membawa barangnya. Tentu, tidak akan ada yang berniat membantunya membawa barang. Di gedung depan hotel tersebut terpampang sebuah palang nama 'Yuriko Hotel'.

_Lumayan juga, _pikir Luhan ketika masuk hotel tersebut. Dan ketika melihat apa saja yang tersedia di hotel itu, luhan memekik kegirangan. _Bahkan disini tersedia lapangan futsal! _pikirnya sambil melompat kegirangan. Well, setidaknya ia tidak akan mati kebosanan disini.

Dan seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, ia akan memiliki kamar sendiri. Kamar nomor 104. Well, tentu saja itu suatu hal yang baik. Tidak mungkin ia akan berbagi kamar dengan 'teman liburannya' kan? Karena dapat dipastikan mereka akan selalu melakukan thisandthat dan berbagai hal romantis lainnya di kamar mereka. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat luhan mengerinyit ilfeel.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah baru saja memasuki perkarangan Yuriko Hotel. Ketika sampai di depan lobby, sang supir langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang. Keluar seseorang nan sangat tampan berkulit putih albino, lengkap dengan pakaian mewahnya.

"Eumm, Chogiyo, tuan. Apakah perlu saya memesankan kamar untuk anda?" Ujar sang sopir.

"Ani, tidak usah. Aku akan memesannya sendiri." Jawab sang 'tuan' angkuh. Ia segera masuk ke dalam lobby dan menuju meja receptcionist.

"Anyeong haseyo, sajangnim. Apakah anda ingin memesan kamar?" Ujar sang resepsionis. Sang tuan hanya menatap tajam pada dirinya seolah-olah berkata 'sudah tahu begitu tapi masih bertanya'.

"Eumm kk-kamar disini tersedia dari beberapa kelas jadi..." Ucapan resepsionis berhenti ketika menerima sebuah kalimat dari sang tuan.

"Aku ingin kamar yang menghadap langsung ke laut." Ujarnya singkat. Sang resepsionis termenung sebentar mendengar alunan suara 'sang tuan' yang terdengar sangat seksi itu. Terlebih memang tamu nya itu memiliki wajah tampan dan badan seksi.

"Aah, Kk-kalau begitu kamar di lantai 10 sangat cocok bagi anda," ujar sang resepsionis gugup. Sadar bahwa si resepsionis gugup karena dirinya, 'sang tuan' hanya menatap datar.

"Engg, atas nama siapa kamar ini dipesan?" Ucap sang resepsionis yang masih berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sehun. Oh sehun."

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya. "Bahkan disini ada dapurnya." Gumam Luhan. Tentu saja, mengingat kamar ini disewa untuk 3 bulan. Lalu ia melihat kearah jendela balkon. Dan, Luhan tercengang melihatnya. "Astaga, indah sekali!" Pekik luhan sambil menatap dengan mata berbinar. Bahkan ia bisa melihat sepanjang garis pantai Pulau Jeju.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur ketika kembali melihat brosur hotel itu di atas kasurnya. "Hmm, ngapain dulu ya?" Gumam Luhan. Setelah lama berpikir, Luhan memutuskan untuk menuju sauna terlebih dahulu.

Ia mengambil handuk yang tergantung di pintu kamar mandinya, lalu mengambil sepasang pakaian untuk digunakan sehabis berendam. Setelah keluar, Luhan memastikan kamarnya terkunci dengan sempurna. Ketika berbalik, ia menabrak seseorang sampai membuat dirinya sendiri terduduk dengan sempurna.

Menyadari bahwa itu salahnya, Luhan segera berdiri dan meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Juseyohamnida, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae", ucap luhan sambil menundukkan badannya berkali-kali. Yang ditabrak hanya menatap Luhan datar. Ketika Luhan melihatnya, ia merasa seluruh tulangnya lumpuh. Astaga, baru kali ini Luhan melihat seseorang sepertinya. Walaupun ia menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, ia tetap terasa tampan bagi Luhan. Dengan tubuh tegap berototnya itu membuat ia sangat berkharisma juga sangat hot! Luhan bahkan terasa tersihir melihat mata tajamnya.

Lamunan Luhan terhenti ketika sang pangeran tampan berdehem keras. Luhan baru sadar ternyata isi koper si'dia' berserakan dimana-mana."Astagaa! Mianhamnida! Aku benar-benar meminta maaf," ujar luhan sambil mengumpulkan pakaian-pakaian yang tersebar di lantai koridor hotel tersebut. Situasi semakin akward saat luhan memegang -ehm- celana dalam pria tersebut. Ia segera memasukkan semuanya lalu menutup kopernya rapat-rapat. "Nah, sudah selesai, sekali lagi juseyohamnida," ujar Luhan tergesa-gesa pergi sambil mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari pemilik koper. Saking tergesanya, Luhan bahkan lupa bahwa pakaian dan handuknya masuk ke dalam koper orang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Astagaa, ruang sauna nya dimanaa?" Gumam Luhan sembari melihat kanan-kiri. Sudah setengah jam ia menyari lokasi sauna tapi tidak bertemu jua. Ketika melihat papan informasi yang beberapa kali ia lewati, luhan baru sadar kebodohannya dan merutuk diri sendiri. Kalau tahu itu papan informasi maka luhan tidak perlu mencari-cari selama setengah jam. Dan ternyata, ruang sauna terletak di lantai yang sama dengan kamarnya. Ckck bodohnya dirinya.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka. Ia kembali melewati kamarnya lalu berjalan terus sampai ke ujung lalu menemukan ruang sauna nya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, luhan segera masuk, membuka bajunya dan meletaknya di tepian bak. Dan ketika masuk, ia merasa sangat nyaman.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk luhan menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada orang lain berada di bak yang sama dengannya. Dan ketika menyadari itu, Luhan langsung berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAA!"

Orang lain yang sedang terlelap menikmati sauna itu sontak terjaga dan juga memekik histeris ketika mendapati ada orang lain yang berada di baknya.

Setelah berhenti berteriak, keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam.

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"KAUUUU?!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Haii readers dimana pun anda berada. Diriku membawa chapter 1 padahal baru kemarin buat prolognya XD. Kecepetan ya? Harap-harap suka yaa. Di chapter ini banyak sekali julukan buat si ehmehm seksi XD soalnyaa kalo pake nama langsung aneh soalnya kan kenalan juga belom :3 Tengkyuu buat yang udah repiew, paporit sama follow ff gaje ini :3<p>

Lanjut? REVIEW JUSEYOOO XD


End file.
